Vile Deprivation
by BTS-ARMY
Summary: His innocence was stolen when he was twelve years old. His life was ruined, his dreams shattered, and his future was robbed. Yao Wang was kidnapped and sold to a human trafficking ring, where he began his eight years working under a man with violet eyes that held secrets and lies. What started as hatred quickly turned into forbidden emotions and desire. Rochu. Human AU. DARK.
1. Chapter 1

An: Heyy! So I have debated and debated about posting this story... On one hand I thought it was a pretty interesting idea to develop, on the other hand I wasn't sure if I was crossing a line. Yes, this story concerns the social issue of human trafficking and prostitution. But by no means am I glorifying a disgusting problem that exists in the world today. Human trafficking strips people of their dignity, choice, and human rights. Even though this story revolves around my FAVORITE OTP Rochu, their tale will be one of hatred, heartache and betrayal.

-Expect lots and lots of OOC! And their age difference will be that of 14 years! And also(*sighs)...yes...there will be smut.

-As I mentioned before, the plot centers on human trafficking and child prostitution. It contains mature content, so if you are in any ways uncomfortable with it, please do not proceed further.

-Other characters will appear later.

-I do not own Hetalia~

-Without further ado, I hope you give this story a chance :)

* * *

A dimly lit room reeking of stale cigarettes and urine housed more than forty children standing in a straight line. They were naked with a thick band of tracker around their foot; some had tear stains on their faces, while others had a dazed look as if they were sedated by drugs not long ago, perhaps they were. The room is merely a small part of the compartment located in the deserted Midwest, the middle of nowhere, the unseen corner of the poster-perfect American dream, yet the room served as a large cage to contain the silent cries of the stolen ones.

Drip. A drop of liquid landed on Ivan Braginsky's Armani suit staining the expansive material, momentarily distracting him from the sight in front of him. He raised his head to survey the rusted pipes on the ceilings and frowned at the leakage. This small imperfect seemed to bother him more than the inhumane activity taking place right in front of his eyes.

"Sir?" a small voice emitting obvious fear sounded beside him, and his attention was brought back to the children.

"Is this the new batch?"

"Y-yes sir," the tiny man answered nervously.

"And all the paperwork is completed right?"

"Of course…" he fidgeted with his fingers while his eyes strayed away from the towering man. "Their information is already registered in the system with their family background, school, address, and…."

As he started rumbling on about information he never asked for, Mr. Braginsky stopped listening and began examining the faces of his new "employees." They seemed to range in ages from six to fifteen; most were girls while a few were boys, as to be expected in a business where the demands for female were always higher. He liked to start his way from the left to right, and the first child in that order was a pre-adolescent girl with auburn hair. Her breasts were beginning to develop and the stubby hairs around her female part were indications of attracting customers. Most of them liked girls in that age, not too young, but not too old. Too bad she was not a blonde. As his eyes travelled to the next in line and the one after, he couldn't help but feel a particular boredom forming in his head, so as a game of his, he started making up stories for these kids. Yes, she would be the spoiled younger sister of a doting older brother; she takes ballet lessons and steals cookies from the counter when her mother is not looking; he plays soccer because his older brother is the golden athlete of their town; she-

His game was interrupted by the boy standing near the middle of the pack. Well, if it wasn't for his male organ he could've easily been mistaken as a girl. This boy was staring at the ground, and Mr. Braginsky strangely felt irritation at this small gesture. While the others looked at him with fear and desperation for mercy, or just plain daze, this boy did not even bother to raise his head. So he bore his gaze directly at him, as if daring him to continue to ignore his presence. While he couldn't see his eyes from the strands of hair falling over his shoulder, the rest of his body was in full view. He was a slender boy with pale skin and seemed to contain the fragility of a girl. His unblemished exterior was the evidence of growing up in a comfortable household, a place of love and protection from the cruel world outside. For a moment, Mr. Braginsky almost felt pity for this boy. However it quickly evaporated into emotionless observation. As he was about to move on to the next person, the movement of his head caught his eyes and slowly but steadily the boy raised his head. His expression was calm, but his gaze told a different story. It was a tale of defiance…of fire. He was naked with nothing on him except a tracker, and he knew what his future would carry, but he looked directly at Ivan Braginsky. As if he was daring him to look at him, not as one of his soon-to-be prostitutes, but as an actual human being whose life he was about to ruin. _Look at me_ , his eyes seemed to say.

Mr. Braginsky looked away from the row of children and redirected his gaze at the ceiling above him. Another drop landed on his head.

"Raivis, who's the Asian boy in the middle there?"

At the sound of his voice, Raivis stopped his rumbling and appeared confused before realizing he was being asked a question. "Oh, umm, who?"

"Is there more than one Asian boy in this room?" He smiled at the restless men, and upon receiving the grin, Raivis shivered more violently as he struggled to flip through the folder containing the profiles.

"Ah here he is," Raivis secretly breathed a sigh of relief. "His name is Yao Wang, born in China, immigrated to the states in 1999, family got their citizenship in 2003, umm twelve this year, has two younger siblings-"

"That's enough," Mr. Braginsky dismissed him with a wave. "That's more than I needed to know."

"S-sorry, sir." Raivis momentarily shut his eyes and cursed himself for annoying the man in suit. He could not afford to anger him.

Taking out his pocket watch to inspect the time, Mr. Braginsky surveyed the room one last time before turning his back on the atrocity. He had other business to attend to, places where it didn't involve naked children and urine smelling rooms. Raivis quickly followed behind him, and two other men entered to the room as they were leaving. Their footsteps sounded against the damp concrete floor, and the echoes of faint screams resonated from all corners of the compartment. It was a familiar sound to him, the voice of human despair. Another familiar thing was the sight of newly 'recruited' cattle, but unconsciously his mind drifted back to that boy who stared back at him. Yao Wang, was it? He was a strange one… But soon enough he would be just like all the others. After all, that was what reality does best, revealing the truth of this vile world.

* * *

Kindness was his mistake. It wasn't naivety or curiosity; it was kindness that became his downfall.

Many years later, Yao Wang would look back at that day and contemplate about the decision that changed his life forever. As he was being penetrated by strangers and that man, he would close his eyes and sometimes he could see the street of his home town and laughter from school kids walking to the local candy store. He could feel the sun on his face and the smell of freshly baked pastry. Then an excruciating thrust would shake him from his trance, leaving him cold and shivering despite of the bodily heat. Yao would open his eyes and smile faintly at the amethyst-eyed man he was sitting on. Collapsing onto his body and burying his head in his chest, Yao dug his fingers into his back and moved passively with the motions of the increasingly intense jerks. Becoming lost in his own moans, his vision drifted back to the child whose innocence was stolen on that day, many years ago…

In a town where everyone knew each other, Yao Wang grew up in a loving family as the eldest of three children. Despite already having two younger siblings, their extended family consisted of cousins all younger than Yao. He was the beloved child of his parents, the respected older brother of his siblings and cousins, and the star student of his school. But more than anything, he had a good heart and a sense of raw righteousness that was rare in this day and age.

His twelfth birthday passed in October with a huge celebration marking the special occasion. It was an age where children began leaving behind their childish ways and experience role-playing as adults. But for Yao, at twelve years old he was forced to grow up. He never even had the chance to bid farewell to the world he once knew.

Coming home from school one day with a bright red backpack on his shoulders, he hummed softly enjoying the soft autumn breeze. The leaves crunched beneath his feet as he strolled down the street. Occasionally, one would fall past him, lightly swaying as the air gently carried it to the ground. The air was crisp, the kind of cold that made you feel alive when you breathed it in. His world was painted red and orange, and he caught the scent of cinnamon from a nearby café. He spotted it about ten feet in front of him, a pile of pumpkins and bales of hay flanked either side of the door. He sighed, relishing the feeling of fall.

Saying 'hi' to everyone on the streets, it was almost a few blocks away from home when he saw a shivering man leaning against a lamp post. Even though there was still warmth in the air, the man trembled as if winter was already fast approaching. There were holes in his washed out jeans and his jacket was missing buttons. His face was haggard, and his hair appeared greasy and unwashed. From afar, Yao could tell he was a stranger to the town and not wanting to attract attention to himself he quickened his steps and lowered his eyes as he crossed path with that man. But as he walked further and further away from the strange man, he couldn't help but to feel sorry for him. Unconsciously he glanced back and saw the man covering his hands over his face as he sniffled into his sleeves. At that moment, he felt bad for walking away from him.

Returning back to the lamppost, Yao walked cautiously over to him. "Mister? Are you okay mister?"

Slowly the man peered through his hands and saw the young boy standing in front of him. "Oh…yeah…I'm-I'm okay," he stammered.

"Well you were crying just now weren't you?" Yao asked. "Did you have a bad day?"

He grinned bitterly at the question. "New, it wasn't just one bad day…I… I just found out that they have my…Never mind, little boy. There are some things in the world you're better off not knowing."

Yao tilted his head, wondering about the man's words. Even though he considered himself wise beyond his years, he supposed there were many things in this world he still didn't know. Like the mark he was getting for his math test. Yet, he felt disappointed that there was nothing he could do about this man's woes. "I hope they return whatever they took from you."

"It was a person," the man softly whispered.

"Pardon?" Yao didn't catch what the man said.

"Nothing… go home now, little boy. Thank you for noticing someone like me."

Yao didn't know what else to say to make this person feel better. Awkwardly he stepped away from him and began walking down the street again.

"Wait!"

Yao turned around at the unexpected voice. "Yes sir?"

"You could help me! Yes, I suddenly realize this now! You could help me get her back!"

There were two mistakes Yao made that day. The first one being he did not immediately recognize the desperate yet almost shameful tone of that man. The second mistake was that he decided to help him.

"How can I help?" Yao smiled at him, glad that there was something he could do.

"Well…you don't really need to do anything except helping me find my key which I recently lost," the man spoke unevenly. "If I find my key, umm, then I could-I could get home."

"But I thought people took something away from you?"

"Yes! But I have to go home first before making up a plan to bargain with them, yes? you see!"

"Umm…" Yao answered hesitantly. His enthusiasm began to waver as he realized if he should really be talking to a stranger for this long. "Where did you last see your key?"

"I think it was just around this area. I just need someone to help me search!"

"Wait here, I'll find someone to help you."

"No! It will be too late then!" His panicked voice shocked Yao momentarily. "I'm sorry…please… I, I just want her back so much…please help me."

His pleading eventually convinced Yao to let go of his logics and give in to the kindness of his heart.

A decision that proved fatal many years later.

"Okay. Okay, I'll help you."

"Agh Yao! Yao-Yao! Look at me!" His voice woke Yao from his daze and brought him back to reality. In a room drenched with the sickly-sweet smell of peonies trying to conceal the rotting desires of human flesh, on a bed ravaged by two naked bodies, Yao slowly lifted up his head from Ivan's chest.

As he was about to say something, the abnormally large intruder was shoved deeper into his canal hitting his prostate and rendering his speech unintelligible. "Ah-Ah!"

Despite already moving at a rapid speed, the larger man seemed unsatisfied with Yao's behavior. "You're not very focused today Yao~"

"What do you want me to do?" Yao answered through clenched teeth as he felt the inside of his walls engulfing in the expanding rod. His hair dripped with sweat plastered stubbornly onto that man's body and his own erection with cum pooling at the tip was pressed tightly against that man's torso.

"I want you to think only about me," he commanded as he gripped his butt cheeks and dug his fingers into the sensitive flesh.

"What if I tell you I was thinking about some other man?" Yao moaned through his words, saliva dripping down from the corners of his mouth upon the man's shoulders.

"Then you're not doing your job properly Yao-Yao,"

He laughed at his reply, only for the laughter to turn into desperate groaning then the release of their seeds. Feeling dizzy at the accumulation of cum inside of him, Yao crumpled onto his body with his cock still inside and white liquid flowing out through the plugged hole.

"Are you only thinking about me now?" He asked soothingly, hand rubbing circles around Yao's back.

"If I say no, would you f*ck me again?" He muttered passively, head resting on the curve of his neck.

"A dirty word like that shouldn't come from your pretty little mouth," he chuckled. "When you're with me, don't think about anyone else…other men, your customers, focus only on me and my essence inside of you."

"Hmm," Yao hummed absentmindedly, enveloping his arms around the man's lean body and closing his eyes.

"Ivan?"

"Da?"

"If a stranger asked you to find their lost key for them, would you do it?"

"What's this about?"

"Would you help them find a key just so they could get their daughter back?"

"No, there's no reward for selfless acts like those. Only stupid people would offer help to a stranger."

"That's what I think so too… What a stupid boy."

 _TBC._

* * *

AN: The ending of this chapter takes place three to four years after Yao was kidnapped. And next chapter will continue with how Yao was kidnapped and their first meeting from Yao's perspective.

To be completely honest with you, I don't know if I have the time/energy/motivation to continue this story since this will be rather long (around twenty chapters or more). And I'm still unsure about the subject matter. I don't know if I should go all out and make it as realistic as possible...

If it's not too much trouble, please let me know what you think of this story so far. Reviews really do mean a lot to me, especially with cases like this where I don't know how people will react. Thanks for reading! Hugs and Kisses.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you for taking an interest in this story!

* * *

The smell of dirt woke him from his unconsciousness. Not the smell of the fresh soil after a rainy day, it was the stench of deterioration of raw materials, like the earthly filth surrounding a rotting corpse. He was the corpse waiting for his transcendence into the ground below. Yao's eyelids fluttered open as another bump sent his body back against the rusted steel. His head collided with the hard metal and he winced in pain as he felt the tight fabric around his mouth. Not only around his mouth, but also around his ankles and hands, Yao soon realized. Fear seeped through his bones, and he blinked restlessly trying to make out his situation all the while screaming into the dirty cloth tied to silence his noises.

This couldn't be happening to him. He was blocks away from home. This wasn't supposed to happen. No. _No_! Yao struggled uselessly, twisting and turning; his screams were muffled by the rag, but rolls of tears slid down his cheeks. He wanted to go home. He wanted to see his mom.

It wasn't hard to figure out that he was trapped in the trunk of a car. It also wasn't difficult to guess what had happened to him. Yao could faintly remember the events that took place a few hours ago…he had promised to help that man, and they were searching on that street when- And then what? Then a blow to the head and he fell into an ocean of darkness.

Another bump on the road, another unheard scream in the back of a car, he trembled uncontrollably curling into a fetal position. He begged for this to be a nightmare, pleaded with whoever was listening to let him go home. _Please…Please let this be a nightmare. Please let me be dreaming._

Abruptly the car came to a stop, and before Yao realized what was going on. The trunk of the car was opened, and the glaring sun infiltrated his sight rendering him momentarily blind. Searing in pain, he shut his eyes quickly.

"Stop struggling, it's useless," a man's voice sounded from above.

Slowly opening one of his eyes, he stared in fear at the ragged stranger standing with his hand supporting the trunk door. He wore a plaid shirt with ripped jeans loosely hung around his hips. His skin was pallid and sickly, and fainted tattoos depicting skulls and guns travelled on all visible parts of his body.

"Hmmm-Mmmm!" Yao shouted into the rag, legs moving frantically trying to free himself. He looked at the man desperately, hoping to invoke any response of sympathy from him.

"No one's going to hear you this west of the county," the man said passively. "Give it up."

"Hmm!" _Let me go_. His words were lost in the confinement of the cloth, but even if he was able to utter the words out loud it wouldn't have made a single difference. Coming to accept his fate, Yao's agitated screams turned into pitiful whimpers as wet tears formed root-like trails on the side of his face.

"Atta boy," after seeing that the boy no longer made any significantly loud noises, the man pushed the door down and it was darkness all over again.

Biting on his tongue until he tasted iron, Yao shivered despairingly in the dark. The rags were digging sharply into his flesh as he continued to twist and wring out of the tight knot. He had seen the movies, heard about this on the news, but never had he expected this to happen to him.

This couldn't be real.

He didn't want to die.

His mom was going to cook his favorite beef stew. He promised his little sister that he will watch her favorite show with her. He had a piano recital on the weekend. He was going to attend his friend's birthday party next week. He- It didn't matter anymore did it now?

Screaming once again into the rag, Yao's vocal cords were straining as he wriggled to break free. He screamed until his throat was dry and his consciousness faded into a land he never wished to wake up from.

The next time he opened his eyes, the first sight he saw was the slow rotating fan on the top of the ceiling. It was hypnotizing. It made him realize that he was not in his bedroom.

Images from the day before flashed in front of his eyes and his heart sped up at the recognition of his dire situation. Testing the numbness of his body, Yao slowly commanded his fingers to move and they quivered slightly sending shockwaves through his spine. Then just as he was about to lift his hand, C _lang,_ the metal handcuff permitted only fifteen centimeters of freedom. _Clang, clang, clang_. The trembling hands were reined back again and again, still they rose up tenaciously only for the outcome to be a loud _clang_. After it had become evident that both of his hands were bounded to the bed, his feet moved cautiously until they too, were pulled back by the metal chain. Yao closed his eyes. His brows were knitted tightly, and his expression was set in an unconvincingly calm mold. Eventually, the cold hard metal broke through whatever form of delusion he was trying to conjure up, and reality hit like frostbites that nibble and corrode away the remaining warmth.

Grunting softly, he pulled himself up as far as the handcuffs permitted and supported his weight on his elbows. The restless eyes searched the room for any familiar signs, and landed on the woman sitting in a rusted chair by the foot of the bed. She seemed to be asleep with her eyes shut and her arms crossed. Her face was plump yet ghastly, features that were once beautiful now appeared ragged and out of place. Sanguine veins travelled through the drooping skin- making her look older than she actually was. Few strands of flaxen hair fell over her brows, and the rest of her hair was neatly cut above her shoulder. Sitting slightly hunched over the chair, her breasts sagged forward in clothes that resembled a lab coat-one that was too big and fitted in all the wrong places.

The woman's eyes faintly moved and blinked a few times before directing her gaze at Yao's childish struggles against the unbreakable. The pale light from the flickering lantern on the table seemed to act as a veil over her ocean blue eyes, masking any recognizable emotions. She stared long and hard at the boy.

"You're okay," she said.

Yao observed her with frightened eyes. "No…" he started. "No please help me. I need to call my mom." Then as he began to realize something, his voice increased in intensity and desperation. "Please please, please! I don't know where I am, I need to call home, I need to tell my parents where I am!" The women stood up from her chair and moved to the table where she slipped on a pair of gloves and removed a syringe from a plate of what looked like surgical equipments. "No, no, no," Yao struggled against the handcuffs.

"You're okay," she tapped the tip of the syringe, slightly pushing up the plunger causing liquid to ooze out of the needle.

Yao started to cry as the woman approached the bed. "No! I don't want this, no-" His voice broke and he backed up alarmingly. "No, no, no," his words played like a broken record while she grabbed his arm and pressed the needle on the soft skin.

"Shhh," she cooed. "This is only going to be harder if you resist."

"Ahhh-" Yao yelled harshly, tears continued to stream down his face.

Soon the drugs kicked in, and he felt his body plunge into the hard mattress. He opened his mouth, yet no words came out. His eyes blinked to fight off the anesthetics even though he knew it was a one-sided battle. Despite of his unwillingness to admit the truth, he was glad that he was taken to the dream world once more. He remembered thinking that she had such pretty eyes as his own sealed close.

The middle-aged woman wiped the tears from his face and rubbed it on the mattress; she then disposed of the needle in the garbage can along with her gloves. After this tedious routine, she sighed.

"Kat, that boy's not giving you any trouble is he?" Raivis questioned, entering the room.

She did not look at the mouse-like man. "No, he's going to be asleep for the next few hours. Let's get him cleaned up…Braginsky is coming soon."

That name seemed to strike a nerve in Raivis as his faced formed an unappealing frown. "Damn it, F' damn it! Why does he come here anyways, it's not like he does anything other than making my life miserable."

"Quit bitchin', if you have any problems with him say it to his face," said Kat at the scowling man.

It appeared as if he was going to say something more, but stopped when he realized that this conversation could likely makes its way to Braginsky's ears. "I aint' got no problems with him. Boss is a wonderful man."

Kat rolled her eyes. "Help me get him up to the shower room." The conversation came to an end, and the two dragged the unconscious boy out of the bed and into the hallway. Somewhere in the building, another light went out.

* * *

The children waited in the compacted room. Some sat on the benches, while others stood. Some were older in the pre-adolescent and adolescent stages, while others were in elementary school. Used to. School seemed so far away from their reality now. Another division that set the children apart was their experience; the 'new' batch consisted of those who were newly imported from other locations and those who were newly recruited.

Yao was one of the newly recruited.

His fingernails dug deeply into the wooden bench he was sitting on. He held his gaze firmly on the concrete ground below his shoe-less feet, refusing to look at his surroundings. The other children paid him no attention as they too waited silently for judgment day. Still not fully comprehending what had happened to him, Yao deepened his fingers into the wood as if it was the only thing keeping him from floating away. His uniforms were replaced by a white tank top and shorts, and the scent of cheap soap on him revealed what had happened while he was unconscious. The loud pounding in his head matched the beat of his anxious heart making it more difficult to focus. He wasn't sure what they were waiting for, or even who they were waiting for, still he didn't dare to ask the guards standing by the door. They were the ones who led them into the room and told them to wait. The large men with heavy pistol holsters hanging on their cartridge belts guarded a group of children, for bullets lacked eyes if anyone dared to step out of the line.

The moment came when a loud voice broke through the silence. "Ahem!" Raivis cleared his throat, and looked nervously around the room even though he was the one in charge. "Well well well. Guess we're not in school anymore." His weak attempt at humor with met with more silence and dead eyes. "Sheesh tough crowd…Well listen up boys and girls, I hope by now you have an idea of why you are here. For those who are transported here from locations E and F, welcome to location R. The rules are still the same. For those who are new, let me make it as straight-forward as I can. From today on, you will be sex workers." Yao's heart plummeted. "That's right. And I know it doesn't sound nice and all, but hey we all got to make a living somehow. And just like everyone else, you and the person standing next to you, we all gotta work. It doesn't matter if we like our jobs or not. Ah yes, think of this like a job. This is a job. If you work well, we give you food. If you don't…it goes without saying that you won't get any. And if someone here is brave or foolish enough to think of escaping-" He motioned to the guards standing by the door. "She or he will have to be dealt with according, and if that still isn't clear enough for you cuckoo heads, it means I won't hesitate to kill you. So don't even try to think of escaping, um for your information we're in the middle of nowhere, don't cross me, don't piss off the customers, and we'll all get along fine. I'm a nice man." He seemed rather pleased with his speech.

"The rules," Kat reminded him.

"Oh yeah the rules," his confidence faltered as he realized the imperfections in his speech. "The rules are simple and easy to remember. This is a clean _facility_ , which means I won't allow any indecencies. You are to immediately shower every time after your time with the client. If you have one client that day, shower once. If you have ten, then shower ten times. Simple math. After every day, you are to report to Kat. See that woman over there? Yes, her. Go to her for daily health checkups, we don't want anyone spreading any disease around here. And lastly, since we are a co-ed facility, avoid any form of relationship with the opposite sex. If you are caught….well you can figure out the consequences for yourself." He glanced at Kat for signals if he had missed anything, she shook her head. "That is all, now before I forget, a very _very_ important person is coming here today. You will be led to the inspection area shortly, now take off your clothes, every single piece."

"E-everything s-sir?" A little girl's voice sounded in the crowd.

"Yes everything, isn't that what I just said?!" He answered impatiently.

When both Raivis and Kat had left the room, the children began taking off their clothes, stripping down their shirts and undergarments. Yao sat petrified on the bench. He heard the whole speech, yet only a few things stayed in his mind. What was he supposed to do from now on? Have sex with men, a little voice whispered. Despite not eating anything that day, his stomach hurled and his insides threatened to spill. An intense ringing vibrated within his ears, and the world spun beneath his feet. He was just about to ask someone for help when he was faced with the naked bodies of girls. Face blushing slightly, he immediately looked away. The guards saw the little Asian boy being the only one who had not yet obeyed the orders, they looked in his directions and brought their hands above the pistols.

Yao gulped down his dread, grabbed the hem of his tank top and pulled it over his head. Then with hands trembling severely, he took off his shorts and proceeded on doing the same with his remaining piece of clothing. He took a deep breath and tried to control his shivering, yet his body shook as if there was an internal earthquake within his body.

After everyone had followed through with the orders, they were escorted through the hallway to a room located furthest down. They were led like cattle to slaughter, and once they entered the butchery the smell of blood became apparent.

Yao stood in the middle of the line shivering. The stones below pricked at his feet and the cold air inappropriately caressed every part of his body. Voices echoed outside the room, and footsteps pounded grimly throughout the hallway. He recognized one of the voices, however the other one was unidentified. Soon enough, the voices came into view as the two men entered the room.

The man from before seemed to have shrunk since Yao last saw him, both physically with his hunched back and psychologically as his voice was borderline pitiful. He scurried like a rat around the other man and heeded to his every word as if his life depended on it. The other man was the complete opposite to Raivis. Composed and smiling, his dark suit and shinny shoes looked out of place in the run-down place. He was tall, very tall even for a man, and despite not being as intimidating as the guards, his aura gave off something more to be feared. His cheekbones were high and wide, and his jaws were angular, connecting his pale face with his thick neck. His nose was long and wide, and before Yao could see the color of his eyes the man glanced in his direction. Yao quickly looked down.

He stared at his feet and hoped that his hair covered his face. Silence ensured and the only sound came from the drip-drop of the ceiling leakage. For what seemed like an eternity, Yao slowly raised his head, and for better or worse, cruel fate or villainous luck, their eyes met.

The shivering stopped, and the fear seemed to briefly dissipate. Yao looked deep into his amethyst eyes, and in those eyes his own face was reflected. For the first time since he was kidnapped, someone saw him…he didn't look past him, and he didn't look through him. Instead this man seemed to directly look at him. Anger spread through his body like wildfire, hungry to consume all in its path. In that moment, Yao knew that this man was the one responsible for his miseries. He was the one who took him away from his family, he was the one who chained him up and locked him in this wretched place, he was the cause and reason for all of his misfortunes present and future. How dare he look at him. How dare him remain this emotionless at others' pain. Yao wanted to scream at him, he wanted to lunge at him and tear out his black heart. Yet they continued to look at each other with silent unspoken emotions. The man broke away from the gaze first.

The two men muttered to each other for a while, and then as he glanced at the row of children one last time he avoided looking at the particular Chinese boy. They disappeared away from the view, and footsteps were heard until they too disappeared into a blank state. Left with the sound of his own heartbeat, Yao stared at the spot where that man stood. He had the strangest feeling that he didn't want to see him go.

 _TBC._

* * *

AN: I hope this chapter wasn't disappointing. Please review! Hugs and Kisses.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I'm so sorry! For anyone who waited for the update, I'm sorry it took me so long to post this. It's honestly a really straining process to write this story. But I'm glad that people seem to like this AU lol :)

To clear up some confusion, Raivis is Latvia. And Kat (Katyusha) is Ukraine. Very strong OOC, but most of their backstories will be explained in the future. Also, in the facility Yao is given the name 'Nini' since no prostitutes actually use their real names. The Chinese fandom often use this nickname for Yao, and I thought it was rather cute :x

Warning: contains profanity (mostly characterization), rape (not explicit), child abuse, and suggestive scenes of Yao with customers. (To be honest, this chapter is still pretty tame)

Again thank you. Truly thank you for reading this.

* * *

It was a long trip to hell, and it had just begun.

Yao scrubbed the floor with all of his might, afraid that the minute he stopped he would be consumed in his own mind. It was a terrible thing to think, even more horrible to remember. The growing pain in his heart was unbearable and was only numbed by the sound of rags rubbing the floor. Up and down, the dirty pavement was cleansed over and over again by brown water that was collected from the sink. There seemed to be no difference made from his labor, yet Yao was grateful for the distraction. As a matter of fact, he would undoubtedly take anything other than-

He couldn't say it.

Those words echoed bitingly in his eardrums and he tightened his grip on the rags. _Focus your attention on the task in front of you… up…down… up…down…_ He fell into a rhythm and scrubbed like he was attempting to burn a hole on the floor. Maybe if he did, he could burry himself in it and never come out. Becoming mummified seemed to be much more pleasant than his inevitable tomorrow.

Wiping drops of sweat on his forehead with his sleeves, he let out a wearily sigh and quickly inspected the hallway to see if anyone heard him. He was lucky that he was the only one there because he couldn't afford another slip up. Not even a whisper of defiance for an invisible bullet was always pointed to his temple.

Time passed swiftly when every day felt the same. He didn't know exactly how many days he had been here but it was probably around six months. He stopped marking lines on the corner of his room when he reached a hundred days. Help was not coming, and it would be foolish to assume otherwise. Tiredness seeped through his bone, blood, and soul. But he could still wait. Waiting was all he had.

He waited when he was on bed with strangers over him, waited for them to finish. He waited when he was in the shower until the water turned cold. He waited in his room silently before he was called to service another customer. It was scary to say that he had gotten used to waiting.

His hand movements slowed and came to a stop. Shifting over to the right, he started his assault on the next area. Ah if only he could scrub his own body like that. Despite of the mould-infested look and stains that seemed to be centuries old, he had a feeling he was filthier than any inanimate beings. He wished he could peel his skin off and slice open his insides where organs would come rushing out; the outside and inside of his body irked him to no ends these days. Those disgusting flesh touched by numerous hands reeked of odors undetected by human noses yet he could feel the smell emanating off from him.

He looked down at his arm and found himself subconsciously scratching his arm. They were long red lines marked by his fingernails. Grumbling silently, he rolled down his sleeve and hoped it was long enough to conceal the blood clots. He would not be getting any work if this was seen by Raivis. Not when he was already deemed an incompetent worker.

Well it wasn't his fault that he didn't seem too pleased to be getting penetrated by middle-aged men. Wasn't it already enough that he laid there and let them fuck him?

Apparently his less-than-enthusiastic attitude was unacceptable here.

 _Shoot me then_ , Yao thought.

However that thought was quickly replaced by the pure primordial instinct to survive. He would wait for however long it took. For the help that would never come, and the dawn that lacked warmth and light, he would wait.

From the small puddle of water on the ground, he gazed at his reflection. He still looked like that kid six months ago, yet small physical details served as evidence for the stolen days. His hair now long enough to be tied back in a low ponytail, it reminded him of how he was pulled and yanked by those men. The skin over his bones was considerably paler due to his separation from the sun, and his eyes were dulled like the eyes of a lifeless doll. He tried lifting the corner of his mouth into a smile, but it came out as a pathetic grimace. In the reflection, the boy he saw wasn't Yao Wang… he was Nini.

That name was given to him when his old life became tucked away in a folder in Raivis' office. It sounded stupid and ridiculous, yet the customers seemed to like it. One even said it reminded him of a pet dog he used to own. Well Yao supposed the dog would not be very pleased to hear that. Who was it that said it? He guessed it didn't matter. Their faces all blurred together.

With the dirty cloth, he destroyed the small puddle and used the liquid to scrub the floor even harder.

It was true, their faces all blurred together. Even his first time… It was not agonizing to remember, just numbing.

* * *

(Six months ago)

Every step felt like he was sinking further and further into deep water. He was suffocating on air, and no amount of oxygen could fulfill his dread. Walking barefooted on the white carpet, he followed behind Raivis as he was being led to the bedroom.

He had already told him what to do during the drive to the customer's place. Since this was his first time, he was given a pass to just let the customer do all the work. _Just lay there and try to let out a few moans_. He told him. _They like that._

The tip of his fingernail from his middle finger was pressed harshly into his thumb. That was a necessary distraction to divert his attention elsewhere as he walked up the stairs. He almost jumped at the sudden creaking noise of the aged wood.

"Hurry up Nini," Raivis called out impatiently. He looked behind him and frowned at the boy who appeared startled at a mere noise.

"Sorry," Yao mumbled. Picking up his pace, his leg muscles contracted tighter to carry him up.

The bedroom was positioned directly facing the top of the staircase. He could see the mess the room was in, but it was the bed that made him feel nauseous. Still his legs moved into the bedroom.

Yao avoided looking into the face of the stranger, but his voice was inescapable.

"He looks like a little girl," the man snickered. The noise coming from his mouth reminded Yao of a pig squealing.

"Oh I assure you, he's better than the girls we have." Raivis counted the cash in his hand.

"He better be considering how much I'm paying for him," the man said. "A virgin right?"

"You bet he is," the pimp reassured with his eyes still on the money.

He did not raise his head for he was afraid he would break upon looking at his surroundings. The man's head remained a mystery to him but everything from his grease-stained socks to the slight bulge in his sweat pants told Yao about his next thirty minutes. At least thirty minutes from what he was told.

"Nini take off your clothes."

Yao's hands found its way around the first button and started to twist when he heard the customer speak.

"Wait, don't bother," he said. "He can do that for me later."

Somehow that sounded even more terrifying.

"Come on boy." He waved Yao over and gestured towards the bed. "You can sit there. Make yourself comfortable. See, the bed is pretty nice right?"

Yao didn't bother with a reply and complied. Forcing his body to remain composed, he mustered all of his strength to make his way to the bed and sat. His bum sank into the weightless mattress and his heart dropped in response.

The two men chattered for a while longer before it was time for their alone session. Stepping out of the room, Raivis glanced back at Yao one last time in warning. _Don't screw this up._ Yao didn't need to have telepathy to understand his unstated words.

The door shut ominously behind him. And Yao for once, wished for Raivis' presence. The air was suffocating him and he drowned in his fears. Even though he had told himself countless times the nights before what to expect, had muttered the chant like a mantra, he knew it was no use at this moment.

His façade began to crumble as the man approached him. He said something yet Yao couldn't seem to make out his words; his ears were plagued by a persistent buzzing noise louder than statics.

"S-sorry?" Yao stammered. He didn't hear the question he was just asked.

"I said," the man repeated, "this is your first time right?"

Yao nodded. He wondered if the man could hear his pulsing heartbeat.

Smiling, the man smoothed the stubble over his double chin. "Nice, very nice…" Rolling the words like marbles on ice, he murmured gleefully. Adrenaline pumped through his veins, and he could barely hold back the excitement building in his pants. "Let's see how tight your sweet ass is…" His voice trailed off as he tugged down his sweatpants.

Once the fabrics hit the floor, the buzzing in Yao's ears increased. His field of vision was blocked by that monstrosity raising its head. Even though he wasn't a stranger to the organ, the one right in front of him resembled an alien right from the horror movies.

He could smell the odors from here and tasted bile in his mouth. Nothing could prepare him from what was to come, but he swore to himself that he wouldn't break down. That was the only thing keeping him from crying, from screaming, from losing his sanity.

It couldn't hurt that much right? Yao lied to himself. He was only going to insert it into him, and it would be over in thirty minutes right? It was okay he just needed to be patient…

It was fascinating how human beings could make up countless excuses just to deny the pain right in front of them.

Yao moved his feet off the floor and onto the cotton sheets. Then he laid down on his back and waited in silence.

* * *

He really didn't remember much from his first time. It was just like his second time, third time, and so on and so forth. He would lie down and let them do what they pleased. Whether it was putting their erection in him as he spread his legs apart or him kneeling on all four, he endured through it all. That wasn't the difficult part anymore. Sometimes he even had to use his mouth to take in the throbbing cocks. But even that had become ordinary.

Soon he had grown accustomed to his humiliation and abuse. If he just pretended his body was not his own, then the crimes committed on him wouldn't hurt as much.

In these six months after he was kidnapped, he never shed a single tear. And that was the only comfort.

There was no point crying over things he could not change, and the rescue that could never come. Once when he was cleaning the windows, he heard the guards talking about some visitors. Officer Beilschmidt. Someone who was supposed to be working with laws and order had connections to this place. His police badge was reflected on the window as he walked past Yao, not batting an eyelash at the boy forced into prostitution. _Chief_ police officer, Yao noted.

Six months ago, he never knew the reality of the world he lived in. Was blind to the demons that lurked beneath the road he walked, but now he was chained to the dark… incarcerated on bed.

He wanted to go home.

But even the remembrance of his old life was enough to make his heart bleed. Besides, it wasn't like he never tried escaping. He was close to succeeding before landing himself at gun point. Although now that he was thinking about it, perhaps he never had a chance in the first place.

He was going to be killed if it weren't for _him_.

* * *

(Three months ago)

Yao clutched stiffly to his short skirt. Horrified at the costume he was put into. It resembled the Japanese school girl uniform that was popular in adult films and it barely covered his ass. Normally he was allowed to serve the customer in a plain shirt and pants, and it wouldn't matter since the clothes often came off within seconds, but sometimes they would demand different outfits on him. Today was 'school girl'. He was beyond disgusted.

Letting go of his skirt, he stooped down on his knees and nudged closer to the man sitting haughtily on the sofa with his legs wide open. Yao raised up his head and offered him a big smile with his cold eyes.

The man snickered. He seized his ponytail forcefully and shoved him into his crotch area.

"Get on with it," he ordered impatiently.

Yao grimaced slightly with his head down. He was rammed mouth first onto the thick fabric of the jeans, and the man's rough fingers gripped his hair like a leash. _Ouch_ _what an impatient man._ Using only his teeth, Yao pulled down the zipper, then his tongue slid out to poke at swelling bulge.

Within minutes, he was taking in the whole organ in his mouth. Gulping it down and moving his tongue around the burning intruder, the feeling of being gagged with raw meat emerged, and Yao suckled painfully, his lips messaging the section not already in his mouth. In this whole ordeal, the only consolation was the man's size. Relatively small compared to what he had seen, Yao was glad he was able to perform his task without enduring through suffocation and suppressing his urge to vomit. Yes it was unbelievably revolting, and yes his hands and legs quivered with exhaustion, but he was patient. He would wait for the right time to make his move…

In the kitchen, two rooms over, Raivis amused himself with the leftover cocaine on the table. Bending his head until it reached the white powder, he snorted it up his nose, the stimulus travelled through his nostril numbing his sensations. He coughed immediately from the particles that were plugged in his throat. With the drug shooting up straight to his brain, it lessened his every day's tediousness, dried up the microscopic amount of morality he had, and covered over his despise for his world. _I'm in love with the coco._ Out of nowhere he thought of that song. True, he guessed that cocaine and weed gave him a better time than any slut ever did.

When he was just about to snort some more, a sudden scream interrupted his happy time. It pierced through his fogginess and ignited his memory of the place and time, not to mention the customer who was in two rooms over.

"Shit," he muttered under his breath. Wiping the hints of whiteness under his nose, the look of irritation returned on his face as he rushed to the living room.

The scene that welcomed him depicted more blood and gore he had ever seen in months. He felt his eyes widen and pulse quicken, his heart thudding like a rock rattling in a box. The man lay on the ground, his face closed in a hideous grimace, mouth screaming like a newborn that feared and dreaded everything and anything. Blood squirted out from his crotch area. A fountain of red gushed down from the wound apparent on his exposed body part. Or rather his lack of body part. There beside him stained in blood was a pair of scissors and a twitching penis.

"FUCK!" Raivis screamed. A sequence of curses exited his mouth as he slammed his fist on the wall. It wasn't the fact that a man was bleeding to his death that vexed his anger, it was the absence of a young boy. Glancing to the front entrance where the door swung in the wind, he bolted out of the house.

Just as he suspected, the boy had not gone very far. Out in the distance he saw a small figure running.

With the effect of drugs magically disappearing in his blood stream, Raivis chased him down like his own life was on the line. If he let him escape…he might as well be dead.

Yao's feet slip outward on the dry sands as he headed for the neighboring houses, the air choking his throat and lungs as he inhaled deeper, faster. With each step a jarring pain shot ankle to knee, knee to ankle. His heart raced maniacally, all or nothing. Fail and he would die, run and he would have a chance to escape this hell.

Stumbling into the backyard of an average Midwestern household, he yelled desperately to the stunned faces of a couple sunbathing. "HELP ME!"

His ponytail undone, blood stains on his face, arms, legs, and his school girl uniform, Yao didn't care about how he looked and only screamed. "PLEASE HELP ME, I'M KIDNAPP-"

He was knocked down into the dirt. A pair of arms grappled him, constraining him and pulling him away from his only chance of escaping.

"Oh you guys don't need to mind him," Raivis said, smiling apologetically at the horrified couple. "This kid here has some mental problems."

"Are you sure everything is fine?" The man asked hesitantly while his wife tagged on his sleeve.

"NO HE'S LYING, HELP ME!"

Raivis tightened his grip on Yao, hoping to squeeze the life out of him. "Trust me," he stressed out his words. "I am his psychiatrist, please, don't trouble yourselves over this."

"…Are you sure?"

"Yes." Raivis stared at them in a way that seemed to speak louder than his words. It was a warning. A threat to remind them about the fragile line between their world and his. With a hand over Yao's mouth, he hauled the boy away.

Initially Yao struggled under his grasp, but eventually as they ventured closer and closer to their truck, Yao knew it was hopeless. He was done for. He lost the bet with himself and he would pay for it with his life.

They wouldn't call the police because they were too frightened for their own lives. Yao saw the fear in their eyes. Their self-interest outweighed whatever inkling of sympathy they had for him.

He was drowning again, sinking further into the abyss.

Maybe he never stopped sinking.

Yao didn't feel the impact of Raivis' fist coming down on his face. He didn't hear the shouts that were directed at him. He merely sat in the back of the truck waiting. Was death waiting for him at the end of this car ride? The question provoked no terror in him, just quiet reflection and… what resembled relief.

When they returned back to the facility, Yao was yanked and dragged inside. Other children threw curious glances at him, yet they continued on with their work. The pimp spoke loudly to the guards, but their conversations became muted in his ears. His surroundings blurred like windows on rainy days, and he fell on the concrete floor.

No, he was thrown on the floor.

The minute he pulled himself up into a sitting position with his arms, he felt something pressed to his forehead.

It was metal. It was cold. It was a gun.

A gun was pointed to his forehead, and Yao knew his question was answered.

"Stop it Raivis, you have to think this through,' the nurse warned him, standing right beside him, yet lacking the ability to stop him from pulling the trigger.

"Think this through?! Kat, do you have any idea what he did?! He mutilated a customer! He fucking cut off his dick!"

"I know you told me," she said calmly.

"And that's not even the worst part! He could have escaped! Do you know what that means for me? For any of us here? For this entire damn facility?!"

"Remember what Braginsky said about that boy…"

"Oh please, he cares more about slip ups than a mere worker," Raivis scoffed. His hand firm on the gun, he readied himself to end another life. "Now Nini here needs to know about the consequences of disobeying orders…"

"Raivis…"

"SHUT UP KATYUSHA!"

The woman shut her mouth and watched the execution in silence.

His mouth tugged upwards at the sound of silence and he redirected his gaze on the boy. Yao stared at the tiny stones on the ground. He was in conflict over keeping his eyes open or letting his world saturate in darkness. Then uncertainty crept softly upon his nerves, followed by anger and fear. No matter how convinced he was about his anticipated demise, in the end he was afraid to die.

This couldn't be the end. His life couldn't be finished just like that right? The bullet stood only inches apart from his skin. Yao felt the tears building from behind his eyes, so he closed his source of sight to stop them from falling out.

His world would end in three…two…one.

 _I'm bring sexy back yeah~_ _Them other boys don't know how to act yeah~_

The loud ringtone echoed inappropriately in the almost empty room. The guards stiffened back their laughter, Kat rolled her eyes, and Raivis looked a mixture of embarrassment and horrification.

With an annoyed sigh, he retracted his gun back into his pocket and retrieved his buzzing phone.

His facial expression twisted unnaturally upon recognizing the name on the caller id, and his voice lost all elements of imposed superiority and arrogance. "Y-y-yes s-sir?" he answered, talking to the person on the other side of the phone. "W-what brings you…oh… umm yes, yes sir…Well…yes….yes…He…yes….But how did you know… But he! …No it wasn't my fault… No sir that's not what I mean at all! Well…I apologize, I thought I…Yes sir."

As soon as the phone call ended, he exploded. Stomping his foot on the ground like a child throwing a tantrum, Raivis' tone and manner immediately changed again. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"I'm guessing that was Braginsky," Kat said, raising an eyebrow.

"And I'm guessing you're the person who told him!" Raivis glared back at her accusingly.

She remained unfazed. Crossing her arms in front of her chest, she cocked her head to the side and smiled vacantly at him. "You are not allowed to kill one of his workers without his direct permission. Not to mention the mess you made back there. You left the customer bleed to his own death, well thank god he didn't have any family or relatives. And two civilians alerted the police. But Beilschmidt already took care of that. Oh and you almost let one of our workers escape. So don't act so surprised when boss didn't sound pleased on the phone."

"You bitch…" Raivis sneered hatefully, his hands balling into fists. He clenched his teeth, but knowing he couldn't aim his frustrations at her, he turned towards the little boy on the floor. "Fine, he said I can't shoot him. But that doesn't mean I can't let him die by himself..."

When the bullet didn't penetrate through his brain as the countdown ended, Yao didn't know what to feel. He was saved, yet forever lost.

Before he even realized what was happening, he was pulled up, lugged into another room, and thrown into a dirty bathtub. Handcuffed to the faucet of the bathtub, he lifted up his head in despair as buckets full of ice cubes were dumped into the bathtub. Ice that glistened like diamonds fell around him, engulfing him in an eternal winter.

Shaking the last bits of ice cubes into the tub, Raivis looked satisfied at his masterpiece. "This is your punishment Nini," he said. "I'll check on you later but I doubt you'll even be alive by then."

Then tossing the last bucket on the floor, he walked away from the boy immersed in ice.

Yao shivered uncontrollably. The biting cold chilled his entire body into submission, it seeped through into his skin and spread painfully throughout his limbs. His lips turned into a bluish hue and his teeth chattered like a pneumatic drill. Ice cubes wrapped around him like a shawl woven from bitter snow, yet he persisted.

He didn't know why. Couldn't comprehend why he fought against the numbness, his body gave up, but his mind refused.

He began to lose his sense of time, had he been there for minutes or hours? The only thing he knew was the taste of hypothermia. His eyes flickered in its final attempt to fight the losing war, and the walls surrounding him became unfocused and fogged.

Yao no longer felt anything. The cold, the burning pain inside and out, they all dissipated into emptiness.

In his state of dying, he saw his grim reaper. A man dressed in a long black coat over suit and a tie.

Funny, death looked a lot like the man they called Braginsky. Up close, Yao realized that his eyes reflected the calmness of the deep blue sea. Why did he ever think they were amethyst?

The handcuffs were removed, and he was lifted out of the tub. The man took off his coat and covered Yao's shivering body with it before carrying him away from the room.

Warmth. A single word echoed in his mind. He was still sinking, but deep water never felt this warm.

 _TBC._

* * *

AN: How was that? Lol is this chapter worth the wait?

Next chapter will feature graphic smut (not the happy kind), and I laugh at how I'm going to pull that off.

I will explain what I'm planning for this story next chapter in details since it ties directly to the events coming up. For now I just hope this chapter was...okay.


End file.
